Divagaciones
by Llullaby
Summary: En una madrugada dos personas se encuentran después de mucho tiempo. Gregory con la idea de una conversación trivial pero Craig tenia una idea muy diferente. Hace dos años algo sucedió, el recuerdo quedo solo en uno. En que terminara todo? (Dedicado a "Bleu14" es escritora de aquí)


Sé que esto es nuevo, muy distinto al crack que existe en el fandon. Esto sería mi primera historia de esta pareja. Lo imagine hace mucho tiempo con "Bleu14" que nos unió las circunstancias de la vida. Como decirlo, éramos las únicas de habla hispana en un lugar lleno de estadounidenses. Lo importante es hacer uno y después dos más por ultimo dibujo también esta pareja.

* * *

Como cada noche, muy pocos se aventuraban a buscar diversión a inicios de la madrugada. El aire frio no ayudaba a ver más personas en las calles. En uno de aquellos lugares de diversión clandestina, como en cualquier otra parte; un grupo recién ingresaba por una puerta. Al entrar en lo profundo del recinto, uno guio a los otros a una mesa de billar, la mejor ubicada. Cada uno con el ánimo de jugar y divertirse en ese pequeño momento de paz. La iluminación no era buena, solo se alumbraba con pequeños focos junto a su cornisa delgada las mesas, dejando casi en la sombra a los visitantes y a un bar casi vacío.

El grupo de solo tres personas era muy peculiar, sin el hecho de que alguno que estuviera en ese instante intuya por diversión hacia los visitantes; sus nacionalidades, sus estatus o por el simple vistazo mostrando muy poca importancia sin ánimo. Una vez vistos desaparecen para siempre. Entonces, cada uno de los tres tomo su posición alrededor de la mesa con cada palillo entre sus manos, los círculos de colores se dispersaron para dar ángulos conformes a cada mirada atenta, momento después el sonido de choque de cada objeto acertaba con gracia junto con la complicidad de sus jugadores. Pasando así las horas extras junto con el silencio fortuito del lugar ya vacío.

A esas horas no había mejor sensación de librarse del sol por un momento lento, el humo del cigarro relajo el ambiente para que ellos empezaran una breve conversación. Algo para que solo las palabras tomaran su espacio dentro de su atmosfera agitada, que a diferencia de un testigo que era el cantinero estaría dispuesto a callar.

.- _Si no fuera por la situación actual, yo estaría al mando una vez más. El principal no estaba conforme_.- Empezó diciendo Ryu, el líder principal del grupo dirigidos a sus dos compañeros, su sensación tranquila y reservada solo daría como resultado su enojo sutil. Había más que decir, aun así, los dos restantes sabían el resto de la historia. De nacionalidad Rusa, su actitud era reservada al mencionar algún problema.

Dado ese momento, él se dispuso a hacer uso de su maniobra con el palillo al percatarse de la línea sucesoria que vinculaba a cuatro círculos en diagonal hacia la casilla. Cada una llego al lugar previsto, faltando así solo unas pocas del décimo juego que hacia el grupo.

.- _No es nada nuevo. Complacer los intereses ajenos es complicado, no hay tiempo, es cumplir o quedarse quieto._ \- Sutilmente dijo el chico Británico, sus ideas eran claras respecto a lo que él estaba comprometido a servir. La vida de aquel hombre que mandaba no estaba en sus prioridades, el juego de su vida aún no había cobrado victimas importantes. Siendo solo un servidor a un tiempo indeterminado.

Respondiendo a aquella afirmación, Gregory rozo suavemente sus dedos sobre la madera del palillo para el siguiente movimiento dentro de la mesa, fácilmente fue percibido su descontento hacia el principal desde hace mucho tiempo, tenía grietas con las que justificaba su individualismo.

.- _La diferencia está, en quien puede ser el más leal a su mando_. –Dijo por último la mujer llamada Eva de voz fría, siendo la más cercana al principal. Por razones conocibles de los dos, solo aceptaron en silencio y verla jugar el siguiente pase dentro de la mesa. Un par corrieron hacia la siguiente casilla, chocando débilmente para acertar. De nacionalidad japonesa su puesto era prioridad, la de un vigilante. Aun había el tiempo necesario para seguir jugando, divagar también cumplía la sensación de libertad.

Después de dos minutos siguientes de aquella conversación, el gruñido de la puerta de entrada interrumpió la concentración del grupo en el juego de billar. Josué y Eva escucharon, que instintivamente sus miradas quedaron en la puerta para ver quién visitaba el bar a esas horas muy tardías. Siendo la victima de sus miradas frías hacia un joven de mirada cansada, pero a diferencia, el nuevo invitado no habiéndose percatado de los otros por la sensación pesada de la atmosfera, lo más que quería era beber algo sin importar la hora que fuere. Su distintivo chullo azul con el cabello negro muy poco visible y de ropa universitaria junto a una mochila; mostraron a un débil transeúnte a inicios de la madrugada.

En una mala racha de una semana para la observación del cielo con su telescopio, este quedo sellado dentro de su mochila, el peso no era un problema. Los pocos locales abiertos en la ciudad de Denver eran escasos, por esa razón no dudo en ingresar al que estaría más cerca. El al dar un vistazo al lugar, se dio la idea de que era casi seguro pedir algo y salir, evitando problema alguno; pero al ingresar más abiertamente dentro del lugar, muy aparte del cantinero que estaba a una esquina había un grupo de tres personas jugando. Solo dos ya habían mostrado sus rostros de descontento, era por el sonido molesto de su llegada, aunque eso ya no importo ya que se quedó quieto al ver al tercero que dio el último vistazo. La oscuridad cubrió su asombro instantáneo, sus ojos quedaron brevemente abiertos, había reconocido ese rostro porque jamás dio espacio para olvidar. Entonces ese nuevo desconcierto quedo gravado en su memoria, aquel traje negro le quedaba muy bien.

El tiempo se detuvo bruscamente, había pasado dos años desde aquel incidente. Recordarlo fue rápido tan solo por el hecho de verlo, había muchas cosas que quiso sentir pero la realidad volvía a llamarlo. Quedo sin culpa, ni remordimiento por lo que casi hubiera acontecido si hubieran sido unos minutos más. Sin darse cuenta, el cantinero de amable voz pregunto su nombre desde atrás y por último que era lo que necesitaba.

.-Cra..Craig! Necesito una botella de agua.- Respondió casi titubeando a unos pasos más adelante, pasando de largo al grupo que dejo el acecho hacia su persona para dedicarse a lo suyo que era la mesa de billar. El joven estudiante se apoyó a la mesa, pasando unos dólares al señor, este buscaba las cosas que se le estaba pidiendo. Segundos siguientes, intento agudizar su oído y escuchar a su detrás pero no hubo ni un murmullo audible.

En ese lapso de tiempo trato de ver de nuevo al grupo y más en especial al chico rubio. Aquella ropa era muy distinta a la que fue esa vez, lo formal hacia resaltar más su figura. Muy tarde se dio cuenta que en su afán de guardar la imagen en su mente, el contrario ya había hecho contacto visual en segundos. Entonces sin dejar más evidencia de su interés, aparto la mirada aparentando seriedad, ya estaban las cosas que necesitaban, jalo su mochila y al abrirlo llevo todo eso adentro. Al regresar a la puerta de salida, el sonido del juego de billar quedo encerrado al abandonar su mano sobre la madera. Pensativo quedó, la inseguridad lo llamaba a verificar la posibilidad de encontrarse con Gregory ò el engaño de una pequeña esperanza. Entonces tenía que decidir, ya que sus manos habían tomado el volante de su bicicleta dispuesto a irse, estaba cansado. El frio a esa hora no ayudaba, aun así pudo verificar el cielo perfecto a sus ojos.

En ese entonces, ya había transcurrido lo necesario para que el sueño llegara a sus venas al grupo de tres jóvenes. El cansancio había sido su mejor sensación después de tanto entrenamiento, era momento de irse hacia el hotel. Pagaron su cuenta dispuestos a irse y al cruzar la puerta, sus dos compañeros se habían adelantado pero Gregory se detuvo, había alguien esperando por él. Una silueta oscura posada en la pared lateral pronuncio palabra.

.-Tienes un momento, aún hay cosas que conversar.- Dijo una voz calmada, era el mismo chico que había ingresado minutos antes. Sus dos compañeros se dieron cuenta de su presencia, que se detuvieron para que uno le avise en otro idioma que lo esperarían en la mañana. Partiendo, dejaron solo al británico con el desconocido.

.-Si es ahora, tienes algún otro lugar. Estoy cansado.- Sugirió de la mejor manera el rubio, su memoria no aclaraba mucho a que se debía aquellas palabras pero los recuerdos básicos era válidos. Segundos después dio un vistazo al contrario, este chico había utilizado lo mejor que tenía a su mano y era la perfecta sombra que ocultaba la mitad de su cuerpo para atreverse a hablar desde ese ángulo.-Bueno Craig, a donde me vamos a ir?.- Hablo con ironía, jugando con él.

.-Vamos a mi Apartamento.- Dijo saliendo de las sombras para jalar su bicicleta bruscamente hacia la dirección contraria, esperando que el otro lo siguiera, y así lo hizo en un suspiro. Mediante el camino llegaron a coincidir sus pasos mientras seguían la pauta de silencio. Caminando por la acerca, la opacidad de los edificios era muy obvia, a ese paso visualizaba con detalle la calle en la que ellos transitaban.

Craig instintivamente saco sus llaves, abrió la puerta principal e ingreso con facilidad dejando su bicicleta cerca a la puerta del conserje. Le aviso con la mirada para que lo siguiera por las escaleras; pasos arriba después de unas cuantas puertas ambos se detuvieron. A pesar del silencio que ambos profesaban, uno tenía la idea de una simple plática para volver hablarse, pero muy diferente era para el otro que tenía otro plan.

La puerta se abrió, con ello las luces despertaron e iluminaron el lugar amplio. Ambos se adentraron, Craig, el dueño de la casa a unos pasos más adelante fue en busca de unas toallas y algo de beber en la cocina. Gregory quedo a su detrás, buscando en donde sentarse, pasando el corto pasadizo visualizo unos sofás cerca de una ventana grande. En su caminar, el lugar estaba en completo orden al igual que la limpieza, entonces un gato blanco se acercó maullando en bienvenida. Mientras avanzo, este le siguió muy avivado por la nueva visita hacia el sofá próximo.

Se respiraba un ambiente casero, uno muy diferente al que estaba frecuentado por el trabajo y los días pesados de entrenamiento. Esto le trajo algunos recuerdos de cuando niño, pasando largas horas en los bosques junto a su amigo Christopher, la tierra y hojas, cuando pudiese aparecer en su camino, para luego regresar a casa muy contentos. Tiempo distante, a lo próximo recordó en si también su adolescencia, el mal de sentimientos diferentes que llegaron a dar un quiebre en su amistad. En ese entonces, ahí pudo recordar la razón por la que estaba ahí ahora, Craig no había sido tan cercano, no desde hace unos minutos atrás. Instantáneamente dilucido un poco su memoria, tal vez confiaba mucho al ser una simple reunión, pero sin llevar alguna arma o algún camarada que lo acompañe si había problemas. No, no lo había pensado.

.-Huh! Estas demorando mucho.- El rubio se quejó calmando el tono de su voz, había pasado más de dos minutos o era la madrugada confusa a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Segundos después, el contrario había aparecido con dos bebidas, ofreciéndole uno a su mano. Esta vez, el pelinegro quedo sin gorra, su rostro estaba descubierto y su mirada aun no tan cansada.

.-Disculpa, no es mucho. Concluyamos de una vez el tema.- Dijo ultimo sentado a su lado, guardaba calma como mejor sabía hacerlo, pero al parecer el rubio quedo mirándolo un poco. Había sido por su rostro, los detalles que por primera vez notaba eran una alusión por qué no lo conocía mucho, a lo siguiente en una idea vaga asintió.

.- Estas seguro que sucedió? Por lo visto, usted guardo muy bien en su memoria algo vergonzoso que hice, aunque no tengo recuerdo alguno, supongo que le debo una disculpa.- Dijo pensativo, era la primera vez en años que alguien le recordaba una mala acción, a diferencia a su ex amigo francés. Pero no recordando, tal vez el otro lo hiciese para así avergonzarse más.

.-Fue en Abril, hace unos dos años atrás. En una de esas fiestas que no hay invitación, yo pasaba por ahí como cualquiera. Durante mi búsqueda de más bebidas, te encontré ahí, estabas en una mala condición. Eran las chicas que te hicieron beber mucho; era tarde y como eras el único conocido, te jale hacia afuera.- Pauso dando un vistazo al contrario, sus palabras habían dado en el punto central. Por poco que se notara, Gregory demoro en recordar en silencio lo que escuchaba, pero aún no había bebido de la bebida, Craig lo esperaba.

.-El viaje en mi auto a casa era cansado, por eso escogí llevarte a un hotel. Al ingresar, aun estabas desorientado, tuve que lanzarte a la cama. Casi retirándome, … -Se detuvo al percatarse que Gregory había bebido todo el líquido de la taza, apaciguo su mirada observando si ya había algún efecto en los próximos minutos. Entonces cuando empezó a seguir contando lo que aconteció en esa fecha, sucedió. El británico dejo de verlo, bajo la mirada hacia la taza por si había rastro de polvo, pero no. Un calor rápidamente encendió su cuerpo que llevo una mano a su garganta, trataba de asimilar lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

.-Mi cuerpo. Se siente raro…- El ligero temblor le asusto, había bebido algo incorrecto. Sus labios quedaron secos y el calor sofocante lo dejo jadeante, no esperaba esta reacción tan rara por primera vez. Sus ojos débilmente vieron al contrario, y por más que era una mala broma, Craig sonreía, como si lo había previsto desde hace unas horas. Intento acercarse para reclamarle, pero llego solo a desvanecer la mitad de su cuerpo a su lado.- Craig… Que le pusiste….- Con dificultad exigió, sus ojos fueron directos a los otros dos. El calor subía, al igual a la idea de si iba a quedar inconsciente o lo iba a resistir, mientras eso, Craig utilizo una de sus manos para sostenerlo desde detrás.

.- ¿Mn? No se dé que hablas.-Acerco su rostro mirando con aprecio al contrario que había empezado a retorcerse en sensaciones lujuriosas. La droga que había insertado era muy eficaz, aún tenía la oportunidad de completar la historia de los dos. A contrario de Gregory, sus espasmos eran más llamativos, su mente quedaba en blanco y solo su cuerpo empezó a moverse para quedarse encima de Craig. El rubio en dificultad busco la otra mano ajena, agarro de su muñeca para dirigirlo a su entrepierna. .-¿Quieres que… te toque?.- Craig pregunto interesado, jamás lo había visto de esa manera; los comentario acerca de aquel chico era de un ser muy distinto al de ahora.

.- ¿Puedo?- Sonrió el verdugo al ver el asentir voluntario del contrario. Complacido, se levantó un poco y su mano alcanzo su quijada con suavidad y siendo su turno, lo llevo hacia abajo para complacer su boca seca. Gregory no tuvo más opción que engullir la suave carne erecta, lamer y chupar con ojos cerrados. A los ojos de Craig, el rubio lo estaba haciendo bien por el movimiento perfecto que hacía sentir el calor contrario. Jadeo, disfrutando de la sensación. Quería más, quería atrapar todo lo que era prohibido tocar; que por impulso se aventuró en una nueva posición sin llegar al clímax.

Gregory sintió el jalón de sus piernas inclinadas por ambas manos ajenas que a lo siguiente estas habían atrapado su cintura, quedo de espaldas en el suelo en una acalorada sorpresa. Craig tenía la mitad de su cuerpo cerca de su boca, quedando de esa manera sus piernas en el aire en sentido contrario, entonces él quito el pantalón en esa posición. Introduciendo sus dedos en un afán de escucharlo gemir, escuchando ya esa esperada respuesta que a lo siguiente utilizo su lengua para llegar a lubricarlo justo en la parte más sensible, de esa manera lo preparaba para algo más duro. El cuerpo ajeno se estremeció por la sensación húmeda, causándole un hondo gemido de su cuerpo acalorando. –Deten..te! Ah!.-Grito incomprensible sin que su cuerpo llegara a reaccionar, solo retorcerse por la droga en sus venas. Aquella humedad sentida había agitado su respiración, logrando correrse antes de tiempo, quedando su esencia en el rostro rojizo.

Craig tomo aliento en un aire extasiado por lo que veía, nunca había sentido tal sensación por un chico.-Realmente quiero ponerlo dentro ahora…- Utilizo sus manos sobre los muslos ajenos, sus dedos llegaron a jalar la piel en sentido contrario de su lugar más sensible.

La mirada de Gregory quedo en un marcado miedo a lo que estaría por sentir, entonces aquel miembro erecto iniciaba el descenso dentro del contrario. Craig entonces engancho su cuerpo encima del otro, llegando a penetrarlo con violencia. El punzante dolor dejo un alarido en el rubio, teniendo que ocultar su mirada en un quejido confuso con el vaivén de los movimientos. -¿Duele? Pero se siente húmedo dentro…-Murmullo el pelinegro muy cerca al oído del rubio, la imposibilidad de emitir palabras era evidente. Entonces el ergio su columna para deslumbrar con más propiedad aquel cuerpo desnudo que se retorcía con cada embestida.

Gregory intento callar su voz con una mano tapando su boca, mientras la otra mano se sostenía con fuerza del brazo ajeno que ejercía presión sobre el piso. Cada embestida era más rápida y profunda dentro de su ser, no había segundo lento por la cual reclamar de hacerlo lento. –Lo siento, solo un poco más… solo un poco.-Craig sonreía contento por cuanto lo había dominado, había sido muy amable y la sensación muy placentera.- Tan bueno…no puedo detenerme.- Dicho esto aprovecho en ejercer presión debajo del muslo hacia arriba para penetrarlo más. El estremecimiento no tardó en hacer efecto y la sacudida de su cintura para que ambos cuerpos se acoplaran en una posición perfecta. Agachando su cuerpo encima de Gregory para darle un beso directo en sus labios, llegando a su ansiado clímax y venirse dentro de él. Separo sus labios, en un contacto visual único.

El cuerpo de Gregory yacía en el suelo muy cansado, a lo contrario de Craig que recién estaba empezando miraba todo desde su pequeño espacio.-Demasiado Lascivo. Estas teniendo demasiados espasmos.- Inquirió en ojos pasivos.-Se sintió bien… Te hare sentir mejor.- De un chasquido dio vuelta el cuerpo en cuatro para apoyarse encima una vez más. Gregory sintió su presencia dispuesto a resistir la penetración por tercera vez en su interior. Este se deslizaba con la mayor comodidad; entonces Craig apego más su cadera y piernas para atrapar todo el cuerpo. Los gemidos del rubio empezaron a salir en suavidad, su carne ya se estaba acostumbrando a tal sensación calurosa que invadía todo su cuerpo.

.–Detente…Suficiente ya. Idiota. –Respondió Gregory aguantando venirse tan rápido, pero no podía ya que Craig aprovecho en besar su cuello desnudo en tal posición. El sudor ya había hecho contacto en ambos cuerpos, al igual que lo meloso de sus embestidas. Su noche agitada continuaría hasta que los dos llegaran al cansancio y en cama.

A unas horas en la mañana, el británico despertó al contacto de las sabanas en sus dedos. Levantó la mitad de su cuerpo en la cama, llevando una mano a su cabeza por el dolor repentino. Al abrir sus ojos se vio a si mismo desnudo en la habitación vacia. Instantáneamente el sonrojo fue visible al recordar pequeños fragmentos que asaltaban su mente.- Imposible! Algo, algo puso a la bebida.-Trato de tranquilizarse pero lo más seguro era abandonar el lugar, aunque no pudo hacerlo por el hecho de salir de la cama y sentir el agudizante dolor en su espalda.

–Realmente se excedió. Ugh…- Dificultosamente llego al baño, hizo lo que pudo en esos pocos minutos para alistarse y abandonar el lugar. Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, por confiar demasiado, por creer que no pasarían eventualidades. Ahora solo su cuerpo reclamaba un descansó.

Dispuesto a salir, Gregory fue capturado por la mirada fría del contrario que esperaba por supuesto desde hace varios minutos atrás en el pasadizo. Su mirada hizo paralizarse un poco, sin tener sentido alguno por que su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando en ese fragmento insulso.-Déjame ir! Con esto ya fue suficiente.- Contesto de inmediato al percatarse que se acercaba aun con la misma mirada, no había poder en el pero por más que quería irse, quedo quieto hasta que Craig llego a pocos centímetros de él.

.-Si vas a irte, come algo primero.-Paso a su costado atrapando su brazo derecho para jalarlo hacia adentro. Hubo respuestas negativas, no podía aceptar ya cualquier cosa, pero a pesar de todo intento, Craig lo convenció sin ningún problema. Sentado ahí, recibía una pequeña merienda junto con un vaso de naranja. De un suspiro termino comiendo lo que se le había preparado, aunque dejando la bebida por lo sucedió. Se levantó dispuesto a irse en silencio pero sucedió una vez más…

* * *

Cuando escribí "Una vez más…" quiere decir que volvieron a tener sexo en la cocina, es porque Craig aún conservaba un poco de esa droga y no quiere desperdiciarlo tirándolo al tacho. Gracias por leer este cuadro tan atropellado por varios buses escolares…


End file.
